


The Alyss Mainwaring Chronicles

by BelleRevolution



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alyss and Pauline have that good mother/daughter vibe, Fix-It, God bless Ink for keeping the RA wiki updated, I took the old courier uniform and made it better, Who remembers when this was supposed to be a series of short stories?, also I fleshed out the people who make the the uniforms for the rangers and the couriers, can you feel my salt through these tags, hahaha that's funny, super canon divergent but technically not actually an au, there is some fighting within, there will be more characters added as I actually write the rest of the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRevolution/pseuds/BelleRevolution
Summary: The events of the Ranger's Apprentice series (and beyond) following the canon timeline from Alyss' point of view with some modifications that flesh things out, make slight changes to some existing systems, and correct some inconsistencies within the text.Set in an alternate reality where the women are actual characters and not just props for the men. I'm salty, you're salty, we're all here because book 12 hurt us.





	1. The Blue Cape

**Author's Note:**

> my canon now.

“Again.” Pauline’s voice was firm, but there was a note of approval. Alyss nodded and adjusted her grip on the dagger. The other courier that was serving as Alyss’ sparring partner was dressed the same as Alyss was, in the white sleeveless shift that mimicked the gowns they wore when actually serving as diplomats in all but weight (to avoid the heat) and sleeves (those would be added later, when Alyss had mastered this form sleeveless). Pauline was firm in her insistence that training would be done in full length skirts so that Alyss and the other apprentices would learn to move in them as freely as if they were not there at all. 

Being a courier was a delicate, balanced art that required both a sharp mind and a well disciplined body. While the couriers served as diplomats for Araluen, their work often took them far beyond the halls of castles. In the two weeks since the choosing ceremony, Alyss had honed her riding skills, taken up two languages, learned to fight with both a dagger and a saber, and begun to study and memorize the thick books of law that the kingdom functioned off of. There were a thousand more skills to learn as well, but there would be time for that over the course of her apprenticeship. 

Pauline had known she would ask Alyss to join the couriers from the first time she had met the girl. Alyss had known she would say yes for almost as long. The girl wasn’t sure if she believed in fate, or destiny, but if she did, this was hers. She swung her dagger up, and it collided perfectly with her opponent’s, knocking the other girl’s knife away. Alyss scrambled for it and wrapped her other hand around it, taking a defensive stance, both blades pointed at the now unarmed apprentice.

“Good, Alyss. That’s an interesting form . . . but I think it might be something to pursue when you’re comfortable with one blade. It’s uncommon, but not unheard of, for couriers to use a double knife defense.” She gave her apprentice a small smile, and nodded her thanks to the other student. “Thank you for joining us, Ellen. Please join us tomorrow at the same time.” The older apprentice nodded and left, presumably to head to the library - her own mentor had sent her here to not only help train Alyss, but to do independent research as part of her third year project. 

As Alyss put the knives away and began picking the braid out of her hair, Pauline moved towards the window, a musing expression on her face. “I’m leaving Redmont for a few days tomorrow evening, an unexpected call from the king. I was going to leave you here to study with Ellen, but I think she’d be better suited to spending the time on her project, and I think you’ve more than demonstrated that your court skills are already well developed. You won’t be speaking at the meeting, but I want you to watch everyone. Note every movement, every accent, every tip of the head - and what everyone drinks. Learn how nobles act when they’re putting on a show, it’s one of the most valuable lessons you can learn in court. There will be a test when we get back.” She laughed brightly, and Alyss smiled. 

“I’d be delighted to accompany you, it would be an honor to attend court.” She joined Pauline by the window, curiosity in her grey eyes. “And the challenge you’ve presented me with is intriguing.” 

“I thought you might say that. Come along, we’re going into town.” She swept away from the window and out of the castle, Alyss following along behind and trying, not uncessfully, to look as graceful as her mentor. 

Pauline led Alyss to a seamstress’ shop not far from the castle. It was nondescript, but upon stepping inside, Alyss had to fight to maintain her neutral courier expression (Pauline had given instructions a few days ago that Alyss was to practice anytime they left the castle). The walls were stacked from the floor to the ceiling with bolts of fabric in every color, there were two large looms in the back where two women sat weaving, and there were the tools to spin thread and dye it as well. 

“This, Alyss, is where our uniforms are made. These women are true artists, and they’ll save your life, and the lives of every courier out there, more times than you can now comprehend. They also supply the rangers, but given that they are known for destroying their uniforms, I sometimes wonder why they put up with them.” 

One of the women who had been stitching at one of the work tables stood, and moved forward with a broad smile. She had warm brown eyes and dark hair kept back in a bun. “Lady Pauline, an honor as always. I assume you’re here about the uniform for Alyss?” 

“I am. Alyss, this is Lauren, the head seamstress for the diplomatic core here in Redmont.” 

“A pleasure to meet you.” Alyss held out her hand, and Lauren shook it warmly. 

“This way, if you will, Alyss.” Lauren led the apprentice over to one of the tables, where she collected a carefully folded pile of blue and white fabric. She unfolded the dress first, and Alyss couldn’t help her gasp. 

She’d been provided with a white gown on her first day as an apprentice; a simple thing that laced shut at the sides and thus didn’t need to be custom fitted to the wearer. Pauline had simply had a servant take a series of measurements, and told Alyss that her proper uniforms would be made. Alyss hadn’t had time to think on it since. 

The gown that Lauren was holding up was every bit as beautiful as the one Pauline was wearing now. The traditional courier uniform was all white and laced up the front so that the wearer could quickly dress or undress themselves as necessary. The sleeves were fitted to the elbow and then widened and were split so that if the wearer held their arm out, the excess fabric would hang straight down, they were long, but not so long as to get in the way. 

Anyone could make those observations about the courier uniform, but what they often didn’t know was that underneath, all couriers wore stiff leather stays that were hard enough to be armor. In times of war, bracers could easily be donned as well, another reason for the odd sleeves. As Lauren held up the stays (also front lacing - couriers trained to be entirely self dependent), Alyss nodded, they looked like a perfect fit. 

Next to the table was a long box - leather knee high boots with just enough of a heel to assist the user in staying in the saddle, nothing more. 

“Let's get you into all this, yes?” Lauren glanced to Pauline, who nodded in confirmation, and Lauren pulled open a small curtain that Alyss hadn’t noticed before to reveal a dressing area. Alyss, with Lauren’s guidance on how the laces worked, went first into the stays, then the boots and the gown. It really was very quick to get in and out of the garments, and when she was dressed, Alyss twirled for Lady Pauline, who was smiling again. 

“You look every bit the courier.” She said fondly, and Alyss’ heart swelled with pride. Lauren had picked up the blue garment from the table - the signature hoodless cape that all couriers wore. A couriers cape was an important garment that aided them more in their work than anyone outside the diplomatic core knew. It was made of a sky blue satin and was cut to fall just above the couriers’ ankles. Depending on the situation, it could be worn any number of ways. 

Normally, when indoors, it just barely clung to the wearer’s shoulders, fastened around the neck as to leave their arms as free as possible and to keep the garment free of ink or other stains. However, either side could be pulled forwards to cover more of the wearer’s body - this held no specific meaning, but completely covered one arm, leaving the courier free to conceal any number of things. When venturing outside, if it was cold, the courier could pull the cloak entirely around themselves for warmth. 

The most iconic style that couriors used for their cloaks, however, was to rotate the garment to the side and put one arm through the hole at the top, leaving it to hang off one shoulder. This was how couriers dressed in court, their laurel pins on full display for anyone to see. 

Beyond just the way the cloaks were worn, they held secrets. The inside was lined in a deep grey, and a courier could turn their cloak inside out to instantly become much harder to pick out of a crowd. The inside also has a seam down the middle that could be pulled open by removing just one stitch - a secret compartment where a courier could store their most valuable papers. 

The court style was how Lauren dressed Alyss now, carefully fastening the two buttons over her shoulder. Alyss looked into the mirror and fought back tears for a moment. This was everything she’d dreamed of for so long, and now it was real. She glanced at Pauline, who nodded approvingly, and seemed to also be holding back tears. To her, Alyss looked how she’d looked when she’d first put on her uniform - the only difference was that Pauline’s hair was black, and Alyss was blonde. Pauline approached and put a hand on Alyss’ shoulder. 

“You look every inch the courier.” She said softly, and smiled. Alyss turned and hugged her mentor tightly. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. “You know I never knew my parents, but I think this would make them proud.” Pauline nodded again. 

“I know it would.” 


	2. Strange Tidings

Pauline and Alyss set out for Araluen Fief the next day, both dressed in their uniforms, and both armed - though no one looking at them would know that. Alyss’ long dagger rested in the carefully concealed sheath in her boot. Pauline had made her practice the draw for two hours the night before and another this morning, and the muscle memory was already setting in. Pauline was similarly equipped, except she had taken the time to braid her dark hair into a bun, which held two odramental pins - she’d shown Alyss during their training session that morning just how wickedly sharp they were. Additionally, Pauline’s trunk held a saber. Alyss knew that eventually, she too would train in the art of the sword, but it had been rather shocking to watch her mentor duel one of the castle’s knights and win. Pauline did everything gracefully, and she’d not gloated or said anything at all when she’d disarmed the knight and knocked him off his feet, simply held out her hand to help him up and thanked him for sparing with her. 

The two women rode in a carriage, as was fitting for someone who was both the head of the couriers and one of the presiding members of the diplomatic corps, making conversation, study, or rote memorization both practical and convenient. For the first few hours, Pauline had Alyss memorizing the names of the past Oberjarls of Skandia, but when she was satisfied with that, she let her apprentice settle into a book for an hour before she spoke again. 

“I’m going to speak with Crowley while we’re here. I know we talked yesterday about the double knife defense, but I’d like you to take up the sword as well, sooner rather than later, if possible.” 

Alyss looked up from her book and shut it when she saw the look on her mentor’s face. “There’s something more about this meeting that you’re not telling me, isn’t there?” 

“I hope it’s nothing. I pray to every power there is, but I fear the worst.” 

“Are we going to be invaded? What’s going on?” 

“There are rumors of something in Gorlan.” Pauline’s face was grim, and Alyss knew enough about history to recall the civil war that had decimated Araluen not all that many years ago. 

“But he was defeated.” She protested - her voice had lost its usual sureness, and it broke on the last note. No one would ever think she believed that. 

“He was. These are only rumors, and our business is based firmly in fact. I don’t want you to concern yourself with this, Alyss. Wait until we have more information, and then put the energy you’d put into worrying into being ready.” Pauline looked grim, but not frightened, something Alyss found reassuring. 

“If he’s back, we’ll be ready.” 

“We will. And you’re not to speak of this to anyone, understand? The last thing the kingdom needs is a panic.” 

Alyss took a deep breath and willed her nerves to settle. “Of course.” She said, her voice steady. Pauline nodded, and motioned for Alyss to continue her book. The girl tried to revert her attention to the novel, but found herself gazing out the window, fear making it too hard to concentrate. 

Alyss had been born near the end of the Araluen civil war, not long before her father died in one of the most vicious battles of the war and her mother, weak from giving birth, succumbed to the fever. She had always known who her parents had been, but she’d never known them. For years, her comfort had been that her father had died fighting for freedom, and that her mother had gone to be with him in the next life. 

If Morgrath returned, then what had all that been for? Had the war been pointless? All that life, lost to the flames of war, and for what? Alyss tried to still her mind. There was nothing to be done now except to be prepared. If Morgrath returned, he would be defeated again - there was simply no other way. 

The journey to Castle Araluen took two days by carriage - if they had left sooner on the first day and pressed through the night, they could do it in one, but Pauline insisted that there was no hurry and she’d rather spend the night in an inn. Alyss had never stayed at an inn before and found the concept intriguing, so she didn’t object. 

The Honey Mare was the largest building in the small village they stopped in, but it was well crafted and well maintained, and spilled a warm glow onto the surrounding area. Pauline led Alyss to the bar, where a woman in her 30s appeared to be running the place from. 

“What can I do for you? Oh, Lady Pauline.” The woman had started to speak before even turning to face them, but when she recognized the courier, she smiled warmly. “A pleasure to have you visiting us again.” 

“A pleasure to be here, Millie. This is my apprentice, Alyss.” 

“Lovely to meet you.” Millie beamed at Alyss, who smiled softly. “Dinner for both of you, and one of our double rooms?” 

“That would be perfect, I do also have a coachman, he’ll need a room and dinner as well.” Pauline set fifteen crowns on the bar, and the woman swept them away and into a pouch. 

“Generous, as always. Why don’t you two take a seat, Nathan will bring you your drinks and I’ll bring you dinner when your man comes in.” 

“Excellent. Thank you, Millie.” Pauline led Alyss to a table, and soon enough a man emerged from the kitchen with two cups of warm cider. When the two women had taken a moment to sip appreciatively, Alyss raised a curious eyebrow. 

“She seems awful fond of you for a tavern keeper.” 

“I make sure to stop here whenever I can, I tip well, and I’ve arranged for several diplomatic envoys to stay here when they were passing through. Never underestimate the value of having a network everywhere you go, Alyss.” Pauline took another drink from her cup. “And her husband makes excellent cider, the coffee is good, and the food is excellent. Ranger Halt likes to stay here, but the rangers are much more likely to sleep in the woods than we are.” 

“Ranger Halt is the ranger for Redmont, isn’t he?” 

“He is.” 

“He’s training my friend, Will.” 

“Ah, that’s right. Are you and Will very close?” 

“We grew up together, and both our fathers died in the war. We bonded over that.” 

“It’s good to be friends with rangers, they make valuable allies. Their jobs aren’t so different from ours, we’re simply in the public eye while they like to keep to the shadows.” 

“They don’t actually practice magic, do they?” 

“No, of course not, not anymore than we do.” Pauline gave her apprentice a knowing look, and Alyss couldn’t help a laugh. Their man joined them then, offering Pauline a short bow before he settled into his chair. 

“We’ll make Castle Araluen by noon tomorrow, my lady.” He said. 

“Excellent. After supper, Alyss and I will retire for the night.” Pauline smiled at the coachman as Millie appeared with their food and a cup for their newly arrived companion. 

“You got your horses stabled alright?” She asked. “My stable boy is a good lad, he’ll take care of them right.” 

“I did, ma’am.” The coachman nodded, and Millie beamed. 

“Excellent. You all enjoy your food. Here are your keys.” She set two keys down on the table. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, Millie.” Pauline said, before gesturing for her companions to eat. The food was excellent, as promised, and it was perfect against the gentle chill of the early fall night. When everyone had eaten their fill, the group split for the night, and Alyss could feel the weariness of travel in her bones. However, when they got up to their room, Pauline had something else in mind besides rest. 

“Etiquette, Alyss, is a language all of its own.” She said. She’d sat Alyss into the chair that had been at the small desk. It was now in the center of the room. “You’ve read on the basics, and you’re passable, but there are certain things you must note in order to perform perfectly tomorrow.” She moved to correct Alyss’ posture - which had always been good - to even straighter. “Good, now, always sit like that. Yes, you’re tall, but no one worth your time is actually going to be intimidated by that.” The lessons continued for another few hours, until Pauline was satisfied. The two women then turned in, knowing that they needed to rest properly before the next day, when they would learn the truth of what was happening in Gorlan. 


	3. If It Be True

True to the coachman’s word, the carriage arrived at Castle Araluen just a bit before the sun reached its zenith. As the horses’ hooves clattered over the drawbridge, the wide doors swung open to allow them to pass - the crest on the banner the carriage bore indicated that the carriage contained couriers. 

The next half hour was a blur of faces and hallways as Alyss and Pauline were taken to their rooms and introduced to the various staff and people of note. Alyss had been shocked when she’d moved from the ward into the chambers next to Pauline’s - that alone had been a massive change in the amount of people in her life - but this was even more chaotic. Pauline wasn’t overly fond of having servants around all the time, and preferred to do things herself, so aside from the odd maid passing through every now and then, the two suites that the couriers occupied in Castle Redmont were generally quiet. 

That was not the case here. Even Alyss was assigned two maids entirely to herself. She had no idea what to do with this information, eventually sending one of them for tea and the other for a book from the castle’s library. She would have preferred to get the book herself, but she needed a moment of quiet and alone time. 

Having had her moment, she made her way across the hall to where Pauline was staying and knocked twice. There was a fuss from inside, and Alyss distinctly heard Pauline say, “No, I’ll get it,” before the door swung open to reveal Pauline and three maids, all who seemed to be running towards the door. Pauline smiled gently. 

“Do come in, Alyss,” she said, stepping back. “Ladies, a moment, please?” The maids all curtsied and vanished through a tapestry Alyss hadn’t realized was hiding a passage. 

“They can be dismissed?” she asked curiously. “Mine were rather . . . stubborn.” 

“They can,” Pauline said. “If you want them to leave, just ask them to retire for the day. They’ll go.” She led Alyss to the two comfortable chairs by the window and settled into one of them, gesturing for Alyss to sit as well. “What can I do for you?” 

Alyss chewed her lip in thought for a moment. “I suppose I just want some reassurance that I’m ready for tonight; this seems like a big deal.” 

“Nervous because you’re afraid of what you’ll find, or because you’re going to a meeting with the king?” Pauline often made Alyss analyze her concerns before soothing them. 

“Both, I think. I fear the return of war and the loss of life, and I’m also worried that I’ll mess up in front of the king. I don’t want to lose this apprenticeship.” 

Pauline nodded softly. “Alyss, look at me. You aren’t going to lose your apprenticeship, no matter what happens. Unless you actively do something to harm the kingdom, the worst that might happen is a little bit of embarrassment. And we’ve all been where you are. I was an apprentice once, the king was a prince. We all know what it’s like to be young.” 

Alyss looked up, the fear now masked and under control. “Alright. Thank you Pauline. You’re too kind.” 

“Nonsense, you deserve kindness. And no one expects perfection from you. You’re a student.” Pauline set her hand on Alyss’ knee. “I believe in you. Now, go get ready.” Alyss stood and hesitated for a moment before nodding firmly. 

“Thank you, really. I’ll see you in a bit.” She turned and left the room, her spine straighter than it had been when they had come in. 

Two hours later, Alyss met Pauline in the hall outside their rooms and the two women made their way down, through the hallways and staircases of the palace, and into the war room.

The war room of King Duncan was an impressive place. Large enough to comfortably hold 30 people if the situation called for it, two of the walls were hung with vibrant tapestries depicting both the royal crest and Duncan’s personal seal. There was a fire roaring in the hearth that filled the third wall, and the fourth and final wall had been painted with a map of the kingdom. 

In the center of the room was a round table that was surrounded by comfortable looking chairs, the largest of which held a man that Alyss couldn’t help but recognize as King Duncan. He was imposing looking, but there was a spark of thoughtfulness and kindness in his eyes. As his gaze swept around the room, his eyes lingered on Alyss for a moment, and she swore the corners of his eyes crinkled in a bit of a smile. 

There were only a few other people in the room - Alyss recognized some of them; Baron Arald and Battlemaster David among them. There was a young girl seated at Duncan’s right hand, too reminiscent of him to be anyone other than Princess Cassandra. She looked to be about Alyss’ age, and was dressed beautifully, in a blue silk that contrasted nicely with the red hair that fell over her shoulders in gentle waves. The king glanced in the girl’s direction every few moments, which only seemed to confirm Alyss’ suspicions. 

At the king’s left was a man that Alyss recognized as a Ranger, although which one she did not know. She did recognize Baron Arald, and the battlemaster from Redmont Fief, Sir David. There were only a few others in the room - a courier, a woman in a scribe’s uniform, and a baroness. 

Pauline sat next to the ranger and indicated for Alyss to sit next to her. When she had, Pauline quietly named the people Alyss did not recognize. 

“The courier is Lady Mary; she’s one of our best. The scribe is named Lily, and that is the Baroness of Keramon.” She kept her voice low, and Alyss nodded. 

“Baroness Ophelia,” she said, and Pauline smiled. 

“Good.” She then leaned over and laid a gentle hand on the ranger’s shoulder. “Crowley? I’d like you to meet my apprentice, Alyss Mainwaring.” 

The Ranger looked up from the notes he’d been studying. “Oh! Lady Pauline, great to see you again.” He smiled brightly, and from beneath his ginger mop, Alyss saw sparkling hazel eyes that scanned over her quickly before he held out a hand for hers. 

“How do you do?” she asked, letting him take his hand and press a very proper and polite kiss to the back of it. 

“Oh, wonderfully. Pleased to meet you, Alyss. Pauline is a fine teacher, she’s the best of the couriers.” He leaned in as if sharing a joke. “That’s why she’s in charge.” He winked, and Alyss couldn’t help a smile. The king cleared his throat, then, and the room fell silent.

“Thank you all for coming.” His voice was somber. “As you know, I’ve called this meeting out of concern over a rumor- that the Kalkara are back. What is said here is to remain the utmost secret. The kingdom does not need a panic, and at this point that would almost certainly be the result. Crowley, if you would?” 

Crowley stood so that he could effectively gesture to the map on the wall. “As you all know, Gorlan has been mostly abandoned since the civil war. There are people who live there, but they are without a baron, or any formal government outside of the king’s law. However, hunters from Keramon that strayed too far outside their borders have been reporting strange noises in the woods, and some have even claimed to see the beasts.” 

“There are no Kalkara. These hunters just drink too much before they go out at night,” Baroness Ophelia interrupted Crowley, glaring around the room as if she dared anyone to challenge her. 

“There may not be,” Crowley said after a moment. “It could easily just be rumors, but still. We have to take them seriously.” 

“If Morgarath is back, we have to cut the head off the snake.” The king looked deadly serious. “For now, our only action is to wait, to listen, and to find out what is really going on in Gorlan. If - and that is an if that could go either way, Ophelia - there are Kalkara, we must strike swiftly. I will not have another civil war.” 

“Is there a possibility that the Kalkara are back without Morgarath?” Lady Mary asked. 

“There could be. We’re unsure; this one could be a survivor, or it could have been a child at the time of the war. We really don’t know much about them.” Crowley held up a thin file. “This is all we know.” 

“I still believe this is ridiculous, but if they are back, what is our course of action?” The baroness seemed to be a little less in denial now, and the angry red flush had faded from her cheeks. 

“I’m going to send scouts. We have our Gathering soon, and if there is something there, the Rangers will find it.” Crowley looked to the king, who nodded. 

“We tell no one outside of this room and the Rangers that Crowley dedicates to this mission. I’ll keep you all informed - if you hear anything, send word immediately.”

Pauline shifted forwards, and all eyes went to her. “Would you like to send couriers, in case someone has decided to take up residence?” 

“No.” Duncan’s reply was firm. “There’s no negotiating with him. If he’s back, we send the army as soon as we know. David, have the other battlemasters begin training more aggressively, I want as many who are able to fight, ready.” 

“Yes, sir.” The battlemaster nodded. 

“You’re all dismissed. These are troubling times, but keep your spirits up. We’ve beat this bastard before, we can do it again.” 


	4. A Double Edged Blade

It was too late that day to set out for Redmont Fief again, and it would have been impolite to refuse the king’s hospitality anyways, so Alyss and Pauline would spend the night in Castle Araluen, attend court the next morning, and then depart for home. 

The night passed all too quickly, as time tends to when one is waiting for something with nervous anticipation. Morning came with the dawn filtering through the curtains, and Alyss found herself letting the maids help her with her lacings - easy as they were, her fingers fumbled as her mind raced. The meeting had gone well the night before, but this morning she would be appearing before the entire court with the most respected courier in the world - the idea that she could commit some grave sin and shame Lady Pauline made her blood run cold. 

When she was dressed, Alyss once again crossed the hallway and rapped lightly on the door. One of Pauline’s maids opened it, and Alyss stepped through. 

It was not often that Alyss saw her mentor fuss over her appearance, but this morning Pauline was staring intently into the looking glass and firmly slipping pins into her hair. “Good morning, Alyss,” she said kindly, and ran her hands over her hair to smooth away any strays, before turning and smiling at the blonde girl.

“Good morning, my lady,” Alyss said, proud of how she kept the fear firmly out of her voice. “I trust you rested well?” 

“I did. You look nervous, Alyss, are you alright?” 

_ Damn, _ Alyss thought. She’d gotten her voice to be steady, but her face had given her away. “Just nervous. I’ll be alright.” 

“You’re going to do fine, Alyss. I believe in you.” Pauline came over and used a finger to gently lift her apprentice’s chin. “You don’t need to say anything. Just observe, sit up straight, and try not to laugh at some of the things the nobles say. They can be a bit pompous.” 

Alyss nodded slightly. “I can do that.” 

“You certainly can.” Pauline nodded and led the way out of the room, towards the court. 

Court was interesting. It wasn’t nearly as terrifying as Alyss had anticipated - she’d imagined every eye on her, people staring at her as if she were in a menagerie, but that wasn’t what it was like at all. In fact, Alyss almost felt invisible, seated slightly behind Pauline in the section of the throne room reserved for members of the Diplomatic Corps. Even Pauline only spoke a few times, providing insight into Araluen’s relationship with other countries. The majority of the time was spent pondering about monetary allowances, trade agreements, and what might be done about the Skandian raiders - a problem the kingdom had been trying to solve for years. Nothing was said of the rumors surrounding Morgarath - unsurprising, but still strangely chilling. Alyss felt vaguely as if they knew death was in the room, but were refusing to see it. 

When it was over, Alyss was vaguely stiff from sitting for so long, but otherwise unharmed. As she stood and stretched, she saw Pauline catch the attention of Crowley, who slipped through the crowd towards them. 

“Ladies, lovely to see you again.” The Ranger was not wearing his signature cloak, for once - instead he wore what Alyss vaguely recognized as the dress uniform that all ranger’s possessed but rarely wore. 

“Crowley. I was wondering if we might step into your office?” Pauline said. 

“Of course, how can I be of service to the couriers?” Crowley led them out one of the side doors of the throne room and into a well furnished office, the desk of which was stacked high with paperwork. 

“Alyss has a particular skill set that I’d like to have her pursue, one that leans towards a two bladed fighting style. I can teach her the basics, of course, but I was wondering if you could lend me a ranger to teach her the double knife defense, and some of the more intricate bits of fighting with two knives?”

“Two blades? Did you teach yourself, Alyss?” Crowley turned towards her, and she shook her head. 

“I just prefer to control all the variables. If I can take my opponent's blade from them, all the better that I possess both.” 

“It sounds like you did teach yourself, then,” Crowley mused. “Yes, I think I can spare someone for a couple of weeks this winter. You’d need to go and stay with him, but he doesn’t have an apprentice, so the spare room in his cabin is open.” 

“That will be fine. I can send her with materials to study when she’s not training, and she can help him out with chores and the like, if he desires. Which of your rangers are you considering?” 

“Gilan. He’s one of our best with bladed weapons, and he fights extremely well with a sword, so he can train her well himself instead of needing to bring in a third body. How does Secondmonth sound?” 

“Perfect.” Pauline smiled. “I remember when Gilan was a young man running around Castle Redmont. He’ll make a fine teacher for Alyss.” 

“Do all couriers train with Rangers?” Alyss asked curiously. 

“No, it’s actually rather rare for this to occur. But I’d like to encourage a sharing of skill sets between our groups. We already share a code, why should we not trade teachers as well?” Pauline replied in her usual way - by forcing Alyss to think for herself instead of just providing the answer. 

“That does make sense,” Alyss agreed. “I’ll look forward to training with Gilan in Secondmonth, then.” She smiled and the two craftmasters smiled back. In Alyss, they saw hope for their country and for the future of their traditions. In Alyss, they saw the future. 


	5. Dear Friends Reunite

Then it was quiet for a while. Pauline and Alyss returned to Redmont and continued Alyss’ training. Summer became fall, and the leaves began their pageant of color as the nights turned colder. A parsol for Alyss arrived from the seamstresses; a warm wool petticoat to layer under her gown, a hood that matched her cape, and a pair of soft leather gloves. 

“Castles are drafty, the weather is unpredictable, and we don’t want anyone catching a chill while on a mission,” Pauline explained. “Use these at your discretion.” Alyss took the bundle and nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. The quality of these garments was as high as all the other things she’d received, and despite being in the couriers for several months now, she still wasn’t used to having clothes that matched the quality of what a noble would own. 

“Go, put those away and then we’re going to work on poison and antidotes. It’s never pleasant to discover that you’ve been poisoned and not have any idea how to cure it.” 

“I would tend to agree.” Alyss smiled and nodded and slipped out of the room. When she came back, Pauline had laid out rows of vials and two thick manuals. 

“These are for you. We distribute them to all of our couriers, but I don’t recommend that you travel with much of it, least you draw unwanted attention. These vials hold nearly every common antidote in the world, along with some of the uncommon ones. The books are guides on identifying symptoms, matching them to the poison, and curing it.” 

“That sounds fascinating,” Alyss said, picking up one of the books and thumbing through it. 

“I wondered if you might take to this. It’s science, and you’re a bright girl.” Pauline opened a small box. “Let’s get started, shall we? Identify this for me.” She held out a vial, and Alyss took it, opening one of the manuals and beginning the identification process. 

And so it went. Alyss took to poisons like Pauline had predicted she would - with frightening accuracy and objectivity. Even the more frightening points of poisoning - the fact that each courier of rank carried a small satchel that, if swallowed, was almost immediately lethal, for example - were natural to the girl. She was brilliant, and not just with poison. The languages that Pauline had started her on at the beginning of her training were already conversational at the base level, and Alyss had voluntarily started another in her free time. 

Fighting, too, was natural to the blonde. She joined Sir David and the other battleschool students twice a week for drills twice a week - although there were certain exercises that Pauline insisted were limited, as they were designed more to increase muscle mass than to train the student in the blade, and couriers prefered that no one know exactly how deadly they were. Her eloquence increased as well, as her language evolved to fit the way that nobles spoke. Overall, Alyss was excelling beyond even what Pauline had thought she would, and it made her immeasurably proud. 

“Alyss, the harvest festival is tomorrow. I’d like you to have the day off.” Pauline had just finished a lecture on the nature of treason within the law, and had sat down across from her pupil, who was organizing her notes. 

“That sounds delightful,” Alyss said, looking up with a small smile on her lips. “My friends were planning to meet up, anyways; I was hoping I might have some time to join them.” 

“You may have the whole day,” Pauline said. “Enjoy the harvest festival. Here, take these.” She set three crowns on the table - more than enough for Alyss to enjoy herself for the day. 

“Thank you,” Alyss said, sliding the coins into her pocket. 

“Of course, you’ve earned the time off.” Pauline pulled another book off a nearby table. “However, we are going to work on conjugating in Skandian for the rest of today.” Alyss had to resist the urge to sigh - more conjugating. Not that she didn’t love to learn the tongues of other countries; it was just that she’d much rather practice something, anything really, that wasn’t another grammar lesson. But that wasn’t what she said, instead she just smiled and nodded. After all, it was certain that Lady Pauline knew what skills she’d need once she graduated. 

The rest of the lessons that day weren’t actually terrible. Skandian was coming naturally to Alyss, and although Pauline had never gone easy on anyone in her life, she didn’t strive to make this lesson particularly difficult, knowing that her student was preoccupied with thoughts of a free day and of seeing her friends again. When they were done, they had supper together, and then both women retired for the night, Alyss bubbling with anticipation. 

Morning came with a crisp autumn breeze and the still warm sunlight that lingered from summer. It was a beautiful day, and as Alyss woke, she stretched luxuriously - for once, she hadn’t needed to rise before dawn to be ready for her lessons, and it was a wonderful feeling to be able to take her time waking up. 

She got dressed; it felt strange to not be wearing one of her white courier gowns. The soft blue fabric of her skirt was comforting, and as she walked through the halls of the castle, she noted a distinct difference - without the courier gown, people didn’t respectfully step aside, but they also didn’t stare with the almost apprehensive fear that some people regarded couriers with. 

After breakfast, Alyss left the castle. The air had that joyful festival feeling about it, and even from the drawbridge, she could hear the babble of the crowd. As she approached, the comforting press of a crowd in celebration surrounded her, and Alyss felt a weight she hadn’t known was there lift off her shoulders. The first order of business was a hello to Jenny - they’d all be meeting up later, but Alyss needed to give her childhood friend a hug. She knew that Master Chubb’s apprentices were lent out to the local taverns for the morning, so she made her way to the Lapis Lily, the tavern that the note Jenny had sent said she was assigned to. 

When she stepped up to the bar, Jenny spotted her immediately, and Alyss couldn’t keep the wide smile off her face. 

“Alyss!” Jenny was wearing her brown hair in a long braid that was coiled into a bun, and paired with the crisp white apron that was marked with Baron Arald’s signet, Jenny looked every bit the professional she was becoming. “Wonderful to see you! It’s been so long, so much has happened!” She set down the tankards she’d been drying and ran around the bar to wrap her friend into a warm hug. 

“Jenny.” Alyss hugged back tightly, rocking back and forth a little as she settled into her friend’s embrace. “I’m terribly glad to see you.” She pulled away to look her friend over. “You look wonderful.” 

“Thank you! Do you like my dress?” Jenny spun in a circle, and Alyss caught a glance at the embroidery on the hem - in its beautiful autumn colors, it complimented the warmth that Jenny exuded perfectly. She’d gained muscle in her time in the castle kitchens, but her broad shoulders and wide hips were still present. However, this new dress was cut in a way that didn’t hide them or try to disguise them, and Jenny seemed to have a new confidence about her. 

“It’s beautiful!” Alyss couldn’t help but gush. “I love the details and the color, it’s perfect on you!”

“You look so elegant,” Jenny replied. “Like a lady of the court.” 

“Jenny, I owned this dress when we were wards,” Alyss laughed, hugging her friend tightly again. 

“But there’s something about the way you hold yourself, the look in your eyes. You look like you could command an army if you needed to!” 

“Oh, Jenny, thank you.” Alyss brushed a hair from Jenny’s face. “You look so happy; I love your hair like this, I love how confident you’ve become in just a few short months!” 

“Thank you! I like that it keeps my hair out of the way, and, well, confidence comes with working in the kitchens.” Jenny touched the bun with a hint of pride before glancing over her shoulder. “I need to get back to work; Master Chubb has given Miss Amber permission to whack us with the ladle if we aren’t being quick enough.” 

“Alright, I don’t want you to get in trouble on my behalf.” Alyss briefly hugged her friend once more. “I’ll see you later; you have to tell me everything!” 

“Yes, I will! I’m so excited to see everyone. Enjoy the festival, Alyss!” Jenny scooped up an armful of tankards and vanished into the back of the tavern after flashing a smile over her shoulder, and Alyss headed back into the crowd to see what could be seen. 

There was, indeed, a lot to be seen. Alyss wandered the town for a few hours and spent one of the crowns Pauline had given her on gifts for her ward-mates. There was a sword swallower who caught her eye for a while, and then a juggler, and then a storyteller. Before Alyss realized it, the sun was heading towards the horizon, and it was time to meet up with her friends. Enthused about the prospect of friendship (and the promised picnic, she realized as her stomach informed her how hungry it was) Alyss hurried to the meeting location. 

When she got there, there was a flurry of happy hugs and greetings, remarks about how their studies had been going, and catching up on lost time. When things had settled for a moment, Alyss glanced at Jenny. “Is Horace not joining us?” She asked, knowing that he and Will had a rough history. 

“He should be on his way, I sent him the note same as I did for all of you.” She pursed her lips together. “We’ll set some of the pie aside for him,” she decided, taking a bundle from her basket. “Then when he gets here, he’ll still have plenty. Now, who’s hungry?” She began to unwrap some of the pies she had made, serving them to her friends. Conversation bubbled up as the group recounted tales of their adventures. George was learning calligraphy, Jenny was already the best chef among the apprentices, and Will . . . well, he wouldn’t say a lot about the specifics, but they all got the feeling he was happy. 

Unfortunately, Horace had not received the notification that this was a happy reunion; when Alyss spotted him arriving, he had quite the scowl on his face. Harsh words turned into harsher actions between Will and the battleschool student, and soon the two boys were trying their best to kill each other - with their newly acquired skills, Alyss worried they might for a moment. Her commands to stop fell on deaf ears, of course, and after a moment of everyone yelling at their wrestling friends, Alyss waved for everyone to stop and offered Jenny and George an over exaggerated roll of her eyes. At least the two weren’t likely to drag anyone else into the fight, and no one had broken a limb. Yet. The three sat for a moment, watching the fight. Alyss couldn’t help but wonder exactly what they thought this would accomplish other than getting them both in trouble, but said nothing else - if they didn’t want to listen to her, that was their business. 

It wasn’t long before George nudged Alyss and gestured to an approaching figure, Sir David. Alyss couldn’t help her dry laugh. Ah well, at least the fight would be over. The knight pulled Will and Horace apart, and drug them away for a moment. Alyss couldn’t hear quite what was said, but could see both Will and Horace’s ears turning red. Served them right for all the fuss they caused - they could have just talked the problem out in the first place. After about five minutes, Will and Horace both rejoined the group - not looking at each other, both a little worse for wear - and sat down. 

A silent minute went by, and then another, and then George broke the silence by sneezing, and Jenny gave Horace his pie, and Alyss turned to Will, and the tension snapped. They were all friends - all there together, and though their lives were headed in different directions, they would always have these memories. 


	6. Race to Highcliff

The dull thud of arrows sinking into canvas targets and the clang of swords on shields filled the air of the courtyard as Alyss made her way through. Clearly, Battlemaster David was trying to make the best of the good weather before winter came. It was just a few short weeks after the harvest festival, but the air already had grown brisk. As such, Alyss’ had covered her hair with her hood and pulled on her gloves before she’d left that morning. 

She’d been awoken before dawn and instructed to make herself ready. She’d used a rod heated in her hearth to curl her hair, and each curl had been carefully pinned into place before she’d dressed in her gown, the white silk cool against her skin. Pauline had nodded swiftly in approval upon seeing her apprentice - she was done up almost identically, and there was a crease between her brows. 

“Ride swiftly, child,” she’d said, pulling Alyss into a brisk hug. “Our best hopes are with you.” She’d handed Alyss a scroll case - it contained a highly secret message that even Alyss didn’t know the contents of. All the apprentice knew was that it was paramount to the kingdom that it be delivered. 

A stablehand was holding the reigns of Alyss’ mare; she mounted quickly and gracefully, taking the leadline of the second horse as she settled into the saddle. Pauline was hurrying from the castle herself to her own horse. 

As soon as the reigns were in her hands, Alyss nudged her heels into her horse, and cantered away, the hooves clattering over the drawbridge and the cold mist of the morning stinging at her cheeks. She rode for several hours, following a route that had been read to her that morning while she got dressed. One thing people didn’t often realize about the couriers was that while the number of actual couriers was rather small - less than one hundred - the organization employed many more additional helpers that aided the couriers themselves. In Castle Redmont, Pauline had a group of five women who were employed by the diplomatic corps. 

These women had not been trained in the art of diplomacy. Rather, their skills more so lined up with those one might find in a person who worked in the theater; they employed a wide variety of skills in order to make sure that the couriers were performing at their best. Officially, they were simply the lowest ranking members of the diplomatic corps, but privately, the couriers called them the Support Angels. 

They’d been the ones to quietly wake Alyss that morning, to help her still sleepy fingers lace her gown, and to help pin her hair into place. They’d had coffee and toast already on a tray, and they’d given her the mission briefing. 

Alyss had not expected to be sent out on a mission all alone so soon. She’d gone to bed the night before thinking that the next day would be an ordinary day of training - she had not expected that there would be four sharp knocks on her door and that she would be awoken before the sun was even up. 

Yet, here she was, cantering away from the castle as the dawn crested over the horizon and the morning mist began to burn off. She was headed for Highcliff Fief - the message she carried was to be delivered directly to the Baroness herself, and was to be burned after it had been read. Even Alyss didn’t know what it said - although she suspected that Pauline knew at least what the general idea of the message was. The scroll case was worn cross body, with the case itself tucked safely under her arm. Her cloak, the blue side out, covered both her gown and the case, and the ties at the front had been secured to keep it wrapped around her despite the speed at which she rode. 

It was two days’ ride to Highcliff, if she didn’t stop to rest. She’d be stopping briefly at the checkpoint that crossed the Salmon River to switch out her horses and eat a meal, but other than that, she would not rest until the message was delivered. 

Riding for so long was exhausting, but even so, Alyss couldn’t help but allow her mind to wander a little - what was on the scroll? What message was so important that both she and Pauline had to leave unexpectedly in the middle of the night, headed in opposite directions at full speed? Was it something to do with Gorlan? Was war breaking out? She knew better than to break the Baron’s seal, but she hoped that the Baroness would share whatever was contained within on account of Alyss being a courier. 

The hours slowly bled by. Alyss’ body became weary, but she could not stop. Day turned into dusk, and then finally, finally, the river came into view. She pulled back on the reins and trotted up to the bridge, where the guard took one look at her blue cloak and hollered back for his superior. 

“My lady! What can I do for you?” The guard had already come forwards, taking the reins of the horse and allowing Alyss to dismount. She did so, albeit with less grace than usual. 

“I need a meal and new horses; I have a message that I have to deliver to Castle Highcliff.” 

“Of course, my lady.” The guard bowed shortly and took the horses off to the stables. Alyss stood for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to being on solid ground. Just then, the captain of the guard for this checkpoint emerged. 

“A courier; welcome, my lady.” He led Alyss inside, where she was greeted by a warm fire and the welcoming smell of cooking food. “You seem to be in a hurry. I’m Captain Adam, how can we help you?” 

“Something to eat would be welcome, captain. Your man outside is already switching my horses for me. I’d like to say I need a place to sleep as well, but I ride through the night.” 

“Of course.” The captain went to the hearth and ladled stew into a bowl, which he handed to Alyss - it took a significant portion of her willpower not to simply inhale the meal. 

“Thank you, captain.” 

“Of course, my lady. Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

“No, thank you.” Alyss set the empty bowl down and stood - her muscles protested, they’d already begun to stiffen. “I’m afraid I’ve been rude. My name is Alyss.” 

“A pleasure, then, Lady Alyss.” The captain smiled, and Alyss returned it wearily. 

“Thank you for the meal and the horses. I’ll be back in a day or two, although not quite in as much of a hurry this time.” 

“It was a pleasure.” The captain opened the door for Alyss, and she could see that the fresh horses were indeed ready. “Ride safe.” Alyss nodded and mounted. Five minutes later, the crossing was out of sight, but the bit of rest and the meal meant more to her in that moment than all the riches in the world. 

The rest of the ride to Highcliff was a blur of exhaustion. Twice, Alyss caught herself falling asleep in the saddle, but jerked away at the last moment. One of the waterskins that the Support Angels had given Alyss before she left had been full of coffee. It was cold, now, but as Alyss drained the last drops, she could feel it giving her the energy she needed to press on. 

She arrived at Highcliff as the sun was beginning its descent into the ocean. Both horses and their rider were exhausted, but somehow, Alyss still looked the part - her hair was still neat, and because it had been tucked under her cloak, her dress was still white. As she dismounted and was led into the castle, she undid the ties of her hood and some of the front ties of her cloak. 

The guards took her straight to the office of the Baroness, and having presented Baron Arald’s signet, she’d only needed to wait a few minutes before she was let in. When she was, the Baroness was seated at the desk, and Alyss bowed before sitting down across from her. 

“Lady Naomi, my name is Alyss, I’m here on behalf of Lady Pauline.” She opened the scroll case and handed the letter across the desk. The Baroness nodded and took the letter. There was the soft snap of the seal breaking, and then Lady Naomi’s eyes scanned the parchment. 

Alyss watched her face carefully, trying to discern what the message could possibly be about. There was shock at first, then concern, and just before the letter was folded up and locked into a drawer, a hint of fear. Lady Naomi sat for a moment, thinking, before her eyes went to Alyss. “Thank you for delivering this so quickly. You need to rest, I’ll have one of my lady’s maids show you to a guest room.” 

“I appreciate that, Lady Naomi.” Alyss bowed her head respectfully. 

“I’ll have something to send back to Arald, do make sure you get that before you leave, won’t you?” 

“Of course, my Lady.” Alyss stood and felt the full extent of the exhaustion kick in. She rested a hand on the desk to steady herself, and a look of motherly worry crept into the Baroness' eyes. 

“You did well. Take as much time to recover as you need. I can always send my own courier if I need to.” 

“I’ll be alright after I sleep,” Alyss protested. 

“Let’s see how you feel tomorrow.” Lady Naomi rang a bell, and a young woman dressed too nicely to be a servant appeared. “This is one of my ladies in waiting, Lorane. She’ll get you to your room.” Lorane curtsied, and Alyss smiled slightly. 

“A pleasure,” she whispered, her voice gone. 

“Let me help you, please.” Lorane looped an arm around Alyss. “I’ll inform our courier, Lady Saffron, that you’ve arrived. I know she has her own servants who can help take care of you as well.” She led Alyss from the office and down a hall. Alyss stumbled a few times here and there, but managed to keep her feet with Lorane’s help. 

Lorane was a bit of a miracle worker. She got Alyss out of her gown and into the warm and dry shift that the Support Angels had packed, and tucked her into the bed. “Ring that bell when you’re awake, and someone will be in to help you,” she said, before leaving and shutting the door softly behind her. Alyss was asleep before the door was even fully closed. 


	7. The Smell of Roses

Alyss slept through the morning and into the afternoon. Eventually she woke, sore and stiff despite her youth. She stretched and took a moment to herself before slowly padding to the window. The sun was hidden away from sight by a thick layer of clouds, and the glass was cool to her touch. Recalling the events of the previous day, she rang the bell that had been left on the side table. A few moments later, a woman dressed in the soft blue gown of the Diplomatic Corps appeared - a Support Angel. 

“Lady Alyss.” She curtsied and gave Alyss a smile. “I’m glad to see you awake. How can I help you?” 

“Could I get something to eat, please?” Alyss had realized she was starving all at once, and she glanced down almost guiltily as her stomach gave a very un-ladylike grumble. 

“Of course. I had your gown laundered and your boots cleaned.” The woman gestured to where the gown was hanging in the wardrobe. 

“Thank you.” Alyss gave into her exhaustion and sat down on the trunk at the end of the bed. “I should head back to Redmont today . . .” 

“Lady Saffron said you were going to say that. You don’t need to leave today if you don’t feel up to it, she’s willing to run the Baroness' message for you.” 

“That is very kind of her, but I should be alright after I eat something.” 

“I’ll get you a meal and send someone to draw a bath. You don’t need to push yourself to the breaking point.” 

“I appreciate the concern,” Alyss sighed. “I guess I don’t have to decide in this moment.” 

“You don’t.” The support angel smiled gently and slipped out of the room. She was gone for about fifteen minutes before she returned with a tray full of food for the young courier. Alyss tucked into the soft bread and well seasoned meat pie before savoring the bowl of fruit. When she’d eaten her fill, she set the empty tray aside and stood to stretch. While she’d been eating, a maid had come in and opened up the chamber that held the bath. She’d filled it with barrels of steaming water, and Alyss knew that it would be soothing when she slipped in. 

The maid helped Alyss pull her shift off over her head and as Alyss stepped into the warm water, she gave a sigh of relief. 

“This is the best feeling in the world,” she said to no one in particular. The maid, Alyss realized, had not left, and she gave an apologetic smile to the other young woman. “Sorry.” 

“That’s alright, my lady. You’ve done the kingdom a very great service.” The maid took out a bottle of oil and poured a bit of it into the bath. The scent was that of roses, and it helped Alyss to relax further. 

“That is lovely.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” The maid gently began to wash Alyss’ hair, and the blonde could not protest. She liked to take care of herself, in Redmont, but having the help today was welcome. “You’re a hero, you deserve it. Whatever was in that message must have been very important for you to ride all night.” 

“I don’t know what was in the message,” Alyss confided. 

“Oh? I heard that couriers know all the secrets.” The maid continued to massage Alyss’ scalp, which felt oh-so-good. 

“We are privy to a lot of information that most people don’t have access to.” 

“Like what?” The maid continued to press, her tone gentle and soothing. Alyss was starting to feel a little light headed from how good she felt, and it was easy to know that she could trust this woman. After all, she worked for the Baroness. 

“There are some concerns about sightings of Kalkara in Gorlan . . .” Alyss’ voice trailed off as the effects of sleep began to overtake her. 

“Kalkara? I thought Morgarath was long gone.” The maid hummed softly, as if musing. 

“So did I. I think that might have been what the letter was about-” Alyss cut herself off and sat straight up. “The letter was supposed to be burned!” 

“It wasn’t?” The woman’s voice sounded shocked.

“No! Lady Naomi locked it in her desk!” 

“How fortunate.” The maid’s tone had gone cold, and suddenly the hands that had been so gently washing her hair were pushing her under the water, drowning her. “Thank you for your cooperation, Lady Alyss.” 

Alyss realized her mistake. This woman was a servant of Morgarath, and Alyss had just opened up to her completely. Her hands scrabbled at the edge of the bath as she tried to pull herself up and away from the woman, but she couldn’t. She flailed, trying not to breathe in water and desperate for air. She realized too late that it hadn’t been sleep that had been tugging at her mind - it was poison. The oil had been tainted with something. 

Her adrenaline and training kicked in, and Alyss was able to focus. She used her legs to push off the side of the tub and was able to get herself above the surface of the water. She scrambled out of the marble basin, falling over the side and slipping on the stone floor as she gasped for air. Prone, the shock of the cold helped jump start her brain. The maid, however, had not been dosed with poison - or more likely, had proactively consumed an antidote - and was not five seconds behind. She drew a knife and came around to swing at Alyss, who scrambled to her feet and jumped away. She needed something, anything to defend herself with. 

The bottle of oil was the only loose thing in this room, so Alyss took it and threw it at the maid’s feet, hoping the shattered glass would slow her down. It didn’t, but the maid did jump back with a yelp. Alyss took the few seconds this bought her to run into the other room and draw her knife from where it had been laid. She went on the offense, feeling the poison still tugging at her mind. She needed to end this, quickly. 

Her blade clashed with that of the maid. Alyss was clearly stronger, but her opponent was wickedly fast. The maid - who was not a maid, but a spy - kicked at Alyss’ knee, and Alyss dropped down onto it. It cracked against the cold stone floor and would certainly bruise terribly, but Alyss pressed through the pain and slashed her knife over her assailant’s stomach. It cut through her stays, and left a long and deadly gash. The maid screamed out in pain, and struck her knife down at Alyss’ head - the courier rolled out of the way, bringing her leg around to kick the back of her attacker’s knees. The woman went down, leaving the two on an even playing field. 

Instead of striking with her knife again, Alyss kicked out with her foot, and her heel made contact with the woman’s jaw. Her head snapped back, and blood trickled out from between her lips. 

“Surrender.” Alyss felt her words slurring a bit, but she was certain she was still legible. 

“No. You’ll be dead from the poison in a few minutes anyway.” The woman brandished her knife and leapt at Alyss. The knife was inches from her neck when Alyss caught the woman’s wrist, and the two struggled for a moment before the knife inched closer to the apprentice’s neck. Bleeding out or not, this woman was very well trained. Alyss growled and kicked out again, sending the woman flying over her head. Flat on her back, Alyss flipped herself over so she was on her hands and knees and picked up her knife again. 

By the time she’d refocused on the attacker, the stomach wound had done its job, and the woman was dead. Alyss let the knife drop as her knees gave out from the poison. There was blood everywhere - on the floor, on the woman, and on Alyss. She couldn’t do anything about it at the moment, though, she could barely think straight. 

The door flew open in that moment, and Lady Saffron ran in. It took her three seconds to assess the situation and scoop Alyss up and onto the bed. 

“Are you hurt? No, this is poison.” She pulled a leather pouch from her belt and stuck a finger inside Alyss’ mouth. Alyss would have gagged on the finger if she’d had the energy. Instead, her body just contracted weakly. “Air restriction, your throat is swelling. Stay with me, Alyss.” 

“The letter. Naomi didn’t burn the letter. . .” Alyss managed. If she was going to die, she would make sure that someone knew that some of the kingdom’s most vital secrets had to be destroyed.

“Alyss, shh, right now I have to save your life,” Lady Saffron soothed Alyss gently as she uncorked a bottle and poured it into the apprentice’s mouth. The liquid almost didn’t get swallowed, but as it kicked in, Alyss managed to swallow the dose of antidote. Suddenly, she could breathe again, and started to cough violently. Lady Saffron nodded, and the support angel who’d been aiding Alyss earlier came over to watch her while Lady Saffron quickly patted down the body. She produced another vial, and after testing a drop of it using her kit, she held the bottle to Alyss’ lips. “Drink,” she commanded, and Alyss did. It took a few moments, but then Alyss’ head cleared, and she stopped coughing so violently. 

“She- she was a spy for Morgrath,” Alyss said, her voice rough. 

“I’m so sorry, Alyss.” Lady Saffron pulled a blanket around the girl, and Alyss wrapped up into it. “I don’t know how she got into the staff.” 

“It doesn’t matter. She’s dead now.” 

“She is. You shouldn’t have to do that, but I’m glad you’re alright.” 

“I killed her.” 

“It’s alright, Alyss. You were defending yourself.” Lady Saffron set a hand on Alyss’ shoulder. “I’ll be sending you back to Redmont with an escort, and Lady Naomi and I will be looking into this.” 

“I’m not sure we can trust Lady Naomi.” Alyss’ voice was hesitant, but she had to say it. 

“Alyss, Lady Naomi doesn’t hire all her own staff. I’m sure she didn’t know.” 

“I need to see that letter burned. I can’t believe I forgot last night.” Alyss tried to stand, and the support angel helped her. 

“Alright. When you’re dressed, we’ll go see it burned.” Lady Saffron and the support angel quickly got Alyss into her clothes, and then the two couriers went back to the baroness’ office. It was only a few moments before they were let in, but Alyss felt more nervous with each passing second. 

“Alyss, are you alright?” Lady Naomi asked, concerned. 

“One of the servants was a spy,” Lady Saffron explained. “Alyss was attacked.” 

“Oh good heavens. Did she escape?” 

“No, Alyss was able to kill her. But she says that the letter from Baron Arald needs to be burned.” 

“It does, it has to be,” Alyss insisted. “I’m sorry I forgot to tell you last night.” 

“That’s alright, Alyss. I’ll burn it now.” Lady Naomi produced the letter, and Alyss could clearly see Arald’s seal. It went into the fire and for a moment, the three women held their breath - then the parchment went up in flames. Alyss sighed in relief. 

“I’m sorry for what happened while you were my guest, Alyss.” Lady Naomi shook her head. “I’m afraid I can offer no good excuse.” 

“It’s all over now, and the letter is burned and Alyss is safe, so it’s alright.” 

“Thank you, Lady Naomi, Lady Saffron.” Alyss felt herself shaking a little. “I’d like to go home.” 

“Alright. Well, you’ll need to get dressed first, but I’ll get your arrangements all in place.” Lady Saffron smiled comfortingly, and Alyss nodded. “You should be able to head out within the hour.” The courier squeezed the apprentice’s shoulder, and Alyss nodded again. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course, Alyss. I know Pauline will be glad to see you safe, and I know she’ll be very proud of you for what you’ve done on this mission.” 


	8. The Swirl of Skirts

Pauline was indeed proud, and she showed that by pushing Alyss even harder. She gave her apprentice two days off to recover, and a third that was spent only on mental exercises, but then Alyss’ training began again with vigour. 

“I know you can do better,” Pauline said firmly as she corrected Alyss’ posture with the thin rod she was holding. “Stand straight, you represent not only the kingdom but the king himself, and your words can start and end wars. You can save lives if you do this right.” 

Alyss was trying not to tremble from the strain. She’d been holding this pose for hours, trying not to let a single muscle move out of place while she and Pauline conversed about the ways of the court in three different languages. There was a stack of books balanced on her head, and though her corset was helping her posture, the boning was also starting to become very noticable. Still, she made the adjustments as requested, tilting her chin up, rolling her shoulders back, and shifting her weight so keep the books balanced. 

“Good, that’s excellent.” Alyss heard the soft clank of the rod being set down on the table, and then the books were being lifted off her head. “You can relax now.” 

At Pauline’s words, Alyss immediately stretched up and then down to her toes, feeling the stiffness in her body begin to loosen now that she could move again. 

“That was three hours and the best your posture has ever been,” Pauline gave Alyss a proud smile. 

“Thank you,” Alyss felt her face grow warm at the compliment.

“I want your posture to be like that all the time, so that it becomes muscle memory, but I think this exercise would be redundant to continue.” 

“Oh, thank goodness.” Alyss laughed softly and sat down. “I was beginning to worry you might make me hold that pose for the whole day at some point.” 

“That would be cruel and unnecessary. However, now that your posture is right, you can take up dancing.” 

“Dancing?” The blonde tilted her head, curious. 

“Indeed. You must be able to pose as a lady of the court in any situation if required, and that may include attending a ball. You will be attending a ball at castle Araluen in three weeks time, undercover. The king knows you’ll be there, of course, but Princess Cassandra does not. Your job will be to find the assassin before he gets to her.” 

“I assume this isn’t a real assassin?” 

“Of course not. The ‘assassin’ will be a member of the Diplomatic Corps. You have to find and identify him before he gives the ‘poison’ rose to the princess. All you have to do is get the rose and return it to me.” 

Alyss mused quietly for a moment. The task didn’t sound terribly hard. It was winter now, and roses were out of season.

“Who will I be posing as?” She pulled out some paper and ink, knowing she would need to know this information by heart. 

“Lady Pensive of the Court of Kin, sent to ensure trade between Araluen and the court continues to go smoothly.” 

“But the Court of Kin almost never sends representatives, what if word gets back to them that someone was impersonating one of their members?” Alyss had read about the Court of Kin many times before. They had once been a powerful merchant family from Arrida, but as their influence grew, their children married into families from all over the world. They were one of the most diverse groups of people in the world, and they held significant sway over several important trade routes. 

“One of their daughters owed me a favor. This is what I chose. They’ve sent a gown for you and lent a signet ring, amongst other things. They understand the need for these kinds of training exercises, and don’t mind lending assistance to the Diplomatic Corps.” Pauline smiled. “This is an important exercise, but if you do well, you’ll have earned your laurel pin.” 

Alyss gasped. Apprentices almost never received their laurel pins before their first year was up. Her eyes darted to Pauline’s pin, set with emeralds to denote her status as head courier. When she received hers, it would be the plain bronze of an apprentice, but it would still be a symbol that she had succeeded. 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” She stood and wrapped Pauline in an embrace that Pauline gladly returned. 

“You prove yourself every day, I think you’ve more than earned this,” the older woman said. 

The next three weeks were a blur. Pauline had sent the gown that Alyss would be wearing to Lauren and the other seamstresses, and Alyss had two fittings in quick succession. Pauline gave her an accent, and Alyss practiced it non-stop, knowing it had to be second nature. There were several sessions with the Support Angels as decisions were made about hair and makeup, and there was an entire life to memorize for her cover story. Of course, there were also dance lessons - long hours in one of the castle’s two ballrooms. Of all the things that Alyss had learned in her training thus far, dancing was by far the hardest. She wasn’t bad at it, per se, but she did not excel in the ways that she did at so many other things. Pauline continued to push her, and eventually, she did consider Alyss ready. 

The day of departure came far too quickly. Alyss had suspected that this was not the kind of mission that one felt ready for, but she was still nervous. Her courier gown and cape were carefully folded and tucked into the bottom of her trunk, and then the ball gown was placed in after them. For travelling, she had a warm cloak of fine black wool, and a beautifully printed gown in pink silk. It was cut in the current fashion of Arrida, although the seamstresses in Redmont had made this one. The carriage bore no flag, and the guards were crestless as well. It was odd to be traveling in disguise, but Alyss knew it was necessary. All she had to do was survive these next few days, and she would receive her laurel pin. 

Thankfully, the journey was uneventful. The night that she arrived at Castle Araluen, it was late enough that there was barely anyone about. Pauline had arranged that Alyss would only be attended to by Support Angels, who would be the only ones other than the king who would truly know who she was. The girl was still nervous around them, but Pauline had hired all of the Support Angels that worked in Araluen herself, and that stilled Alyss’ fears. That night, Alyss went to bed knowing that her test began the next time she left her room. 

It was a beautiful room - one of the ones reserved for visiting royalty. When Alyss awoke the next morning, she saw that her ball gown had been hung to air out, and she spent a moment admiring it. It truly was beautiful, and Alyss wondered if she was beautiful enough to match it. 

It was still early in the afternoon when Alyss was descended upon by people who were going to help her get ready. She insisted on bathing alone and with the door locked; it was difficult to convince the Support Angels, but eventually they relented. When she was clean, the women helped her into the gown, and then it was time to begin the hairstyling process. It took several hours, but eventually, Alyss’ hair had been carefully curled, pined, and decorated to the satisfaction of the stylists. 

Makeup was a similar process, although it didn’t take quite as long. Still, by the time it was done, the sun had set. Alyss looked into the mirror and hardly recognized herself - she was beautiful in a way she hadn’t known was possible. No one would recognize her, that she knew for sure. 

After thanking the Support Angels, Alyss took a few moments to remember her assignment. All she had to do was get the rose away from the assassin. Easy enough. She repeated that motto to herself as she made her way to the ballroom. When the door was opened for her, however, she had to fight to maintain her composure. The ballroom was full of roses, decorating the walls, and the tables, and held by almost everyone. This would not be easy enough. 

The ball was already in full swing. It was impolite to be the first to arrive, and so Alyss had made sure that the party would have started before she slipped in. Even in disguise, she didn’t want to call attention to herself. 

The first task was to locate the princess. That way, if someone who might be the assassin was to approach her, Alyss would be able to intervene. Alyss cast her gaze over the swirling colors of the crowd before her eyes landed on the raised dias. Princess Cassandra was there, in a smaller but not less elegant throne next to her father’s. She was engaged in conversation with one of the nobles who had approached her father - probably trying to earn favor. Alyss assumed that she’d be there for at least a while, and moved into the crowd. 

“My lady, may I have this dance?” A young man who Alyss didn’t recognize had stepped up to her and bowed deeply. For a moment, Alyss froze, but then she let a soft smile touch her lips. 

“Of course, good sir.” She took his hand and he swept her onto the dance floor. He was an excellent dancer, and as they whirled around the ballroom, Alyss had a moment to get a look at a lot of the guests. She ruled out anyone she actually recognized; established nobility, mainly, and anyone too young to be an apprentice. That still left well over half the crowd, but at least it was a starting point. 

“I don’t recognize you from court. May I have your name?” The man’s question brought Alyss back to reality. 

“Lady Pensive of the Court of Kin.” 

“The Court of Kin? You’ve come all this way for a little party like this?” 

If this was a little party, Alyss didn’t want to see a larger one, but she decided it would be best to keep that comment to herself. 

“I was visiting Araluen to ensure a deal was signed. The king invited me out of his kindness.” The lie rolled off her tongue, and she was glad for the hours of practice. 

“My cousin is a spice trader, may I ask what kind of deal?” 

“I must not tell you, I’m afraid.” 

“Lady Pensive, you are beautiful, and this veil of secrets you’ve shrouded yourself with only makes you more alluring.” 

Alyss faked a giggle. “You are too generous with your compliments, but I must ask you, my Lord, what is your name?” 

“I am the son of Lord Cullingway, and heir to his house.” He smiled, and Alyss nodded in recognition. 

“Your father is a good man.” 

“Thank you, but I’d prefer you not judge me on the merits of my father.” 

“No? Don’t we all carry the weight of our houses on our shoulders?” 

“Spoken so wisely for one so young,” he said. 

“You cannot be much older than I am,” Alyss replied. 

“No, I suppose not. I’m just not used to finding wise company amongst my peers.” He laughed at that, and Alyss noticed that the song was ending. He noticed as well, and led her off the dance floor. 

“Another dance later, perhaps?” Sir Cullingway bowed again, and Alyss curtsied. 

“I would enjoy that, fair sir.” 

“Then so it shall be. For you, I would do anything - I can certainly offer you another dance.” He stood straight and smiled. “Thank you for the pleasure of your company, Lady Pensive.” 

With that he was gone, and Alyss realized all to soon that she had not discovered if he was the assassin or not. 


End file.
